Dead Space: Aftermath
by Skylar Silverwind
Summary: What was the aftermath of the Ishimura Incident? Read the letters that reveal what happens. Rate and review!
1. Chapter 1

To the Chairman of the CEC

Dear Chairman,

While we all regret what happened at Aegis 7 and on the Ishimura, the facts still stand. The Ishimura violated a restricted sector border and preformed a illegal mining operation, to say nothing of the least about the danger you had nearly unleashed upon the galaxy. While we are still interrogating the only survivor for details, he stated that the church of Unitology had a hand in these recent events. Considering your ties to the church, it is essential that a extensive search be done with all of your dealings with the church. Hopefully nothing will come up, and the past events were just a communications mishap and a series of coincidences. But if there was reason behind those events Chairman, I assure you, punishment will be dealt.

From,

The Director of Planetary Security, Earth Sector


	2. Chapter 2

To the Director of Planetary Security, Earth Sector

Dear Director,

I assure you, the Ishimura incident was nothing more than a coincidence. While there was an illegal mining operation going on Aegis 7, it was not CEC sponsored, it was in reality, a rogue operation that we took over and exploited. We had no idea that the planet was part of a military quarantine zone. However, your reluctance to share information about the interrogation of the survivor strikes me as another example of the government hiding information that would be critical to getting down to the bottom of this crisis. Therefore I, once again, request the recordings of the interrogation. It that too much to give?

From,

The Chairman of the CEC

********

To the Director of Planetary Security, Earth Sector

From: Lieutenant Marks

_Audio transmission online_

"Done with the first round sir."

"What did we get?"

"Not much, but considering his current mental state I'd call that an achievement."

"I see, what did you get?"

"Just a few basics, his job, a little of his past, how he got there, he broke down afterwards so we had to stop."

"No, you did good. Do whatever you can to help him, we need to know what he knows."

"Yes sir."

"But take it slow, we can't afford to lose him."

_Disconnected_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this is my first fic and I'm glad to see that people are paying attention to it. Please rate and review and drop off any ideas you might have for this series.**

*************************************************************

To the Chairman of the CEC Corporation

Dear Chairman,

In response to your endless wining, I have decided to give you the recordings of the first round of interrogation of the survivor. I hope you will be satisfied, and leave me to my work. While no evidence has been found of your guilt, there is little to none for your innocence either. If you wish to come out clean with this anytime soon, please do so. But I will not tolerate disruptions. Remember, nothing is higher than the government.

From,

The Director of Planetary Security.

*************************************************************

_Recording online_

(A person in a RIG is seen sitting at a grey table.)

(Another person in a security uniform brings a seat up to the table and sits down)

Marks: Okay, lets get started.

???: …

Marks: Lets see…lets start by telling me your name.

Issac: Issac Clark

Marks: Good, you were part of the CEC corporation, correct?

Issac: Yes.

Marks: What did you do?

Issac: I was a technician, specializing in systems and communication

Marks: I see, what drove you to become a technician?

Issac: My mom wouldn't finance me to become a doctor like I wanted, so I had to take up a job that wouldn't require an expensive college.

Mark: Hmm…we'll have to talk more about that. Now, how did you end up on the Ishimura?

Issac: I was on the USG Kellion when we got a message saying they needed aid, we thought it was for maintenance support but…

(Issac begins to look haunted)

Marks: Its okay, we can come back to it later. That's enough for today.

(Two security troopers take Issac away)

_End Recording_

*************************************************************

Instant Message log

_Bossman01 logged in_

_D. Enlightener logged in_

Bossman01: You think he knows?

D. Enlightener: Unlikely, keep pressuring for those recordings, we must find out.

Bossman01: Right.

_L33tdood logged in_

L33tdood: Hey guys, didja hear about th new Arcovian movie? Just awesome dood!

Bossman01: How'd he get in?

_L33tdood was banned_

D. Enlightener: A trifle, now keep up the pressure.

Bossman01: Right

_Bossman01 logged out_

_D. Enlightener logged out_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks for the feedback. I need it. Feel free to drop off ideas at the reviews section. I need more!**

***********************************

To the Director of Planetary Security,

Dear Director,

We, the church of Unitology hereby request a session with the CEC employee Issac Clarke. For he has seen the truth and the truth must be known.

_Altman Be Praised_

From,

High Abbot Cargland of the Church of Unitology

_**************************************_

_Recording online_

(Issac is sitting at the table again. This time the table has a number of parts and tools on it)

(Marks walks up to the table and sits down, passing a fast-food bag to Issac)

Marks: Burger and fries if you want it

(Issac takes out the burger and looks at it suspiciously)

Issac: Drugged?

(Marks scoffs in amusement)

Marks: We don't do that anymore, they didn't work all the time. Oh, and its tomato and pickle free like you like it.

(Issac merely puts it away)

Issac: Not hungry

Marks: Fine, lets talk

Issac: lets.

(Marks picks up one of the tools)

Marks: This is a 221-V Plasma Cutter correct? Explain what you did to it.

Issac: I made it better

Marks: How?

Issac: Put simply I made it shoot faster, farther, and for a longer period of time.

Marks: So you admit you used it as a weapon?

Issac: Yes, am I in trouble for that?

Marks: Actually no. If it was used against humans you'd be dead by now, but since it was against these "Necromorphs" your scott free. We're only covering this to please the bureaucracy.

Issac: Huh, funny.

Marks: Now to continue, the modifications to your RIG. As I understand it, you turned it into something that shames our best military suits.

Issac: Those didn't do swat to protect the Valor

Marks: I know. Tell me, just what is the secret behind how a engineering RIG can be of more use than a military RIG?

Issac: Its adaptable and is more flexible.

Marks: At the cost of durability? You only had light mining armor, not military plate

Issac: Military is designed to fight energy, engineering deals with rocks. Facing mostly guys with claws means that energy shielding won't do anything good.

Marks: Amazing that you outthink even our best minds in terms of survival engineering and weaponry.

Issac: I was under pressure, had to do what I could.

Marks: Right, now I'd like to talk to you about the stasis-

(Issac falls out of his chair shaking and holding his chest)

Issac: Get out…Get out…Get out of my mind Nicole!!!

Mark: Get a doctor in here! Turn that off!

_End recording_

_*********************_

_Audio link established_

Director: Again?

Marks: Yes sir, just like the last few times when I tried to cover his reasons for coming to the Ishimura and wether he knew anyone onboard

Director: Mental trauma stemming from a horrible memory?

Marks: Most likely. The whitecoats have yet to find the right juice to calm him down

Director: Well find out what you can, I have a letter to write to the Church of Unitology

Mark: Yes sir.

*********************

To High Abbot Cargland,

Dear High Abbot,

Your request has been dented due to matters of extreme secrecy. Nor will you get anything out of your government friends, I hand picked each and every man on my service so that secrecy can be kept. I know why you want Issac Clarke and the answer is that I will not allow it to happen. Interference in Security affairs will not be tolerated.

Sincerely yours,

The Director of Planetary Security, Earth Sector


	5. Chapter 5

To the Director of Planetary Security, Earth sector.

Dear Director,

Please understand we only desire truth. Only a few words with Issac Clarke are necessary. It can even be over long distance holo-communication. We only seek to see if our ideas are reality, that is all.

_Altman be praised_

From,

High Abbot Cargland

**********************************

To High Abbot Cargland

Dear High Abbot,

I have stated it before and I will do so again. No communication at all. You do not have proper clearance, security checks, or even access to security affairs! I know you got knowledge of Issac Clarke due to his rather hasty return and your contracts in government, but you lack access and it shall rest at that. You are also banned from my com link so don't bother sending a reply.

From,

The Director of Planetary Security, Earth Sector


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter up. Hope its long enough. Rate and Review!**

**And lets see how many new facts you discover**

Recording Log

Cell 13b Lunar Security Station

Occupant: Issac Clarke

Time: 1348 hours, yesterday

_Begin Replay_

(Issac is seen sitting on a bed, facing a corner. His face is in a mix of a scowl and anger.)

Issac: What do you want Nicole?

Issac: What! Its not over!?!

Issac: I've had enough! You not real, your dead, along with your damn marker!

(Issac suddenly falls to the floor, kneeled over)

Issac: Tell me want you want! Don't give me that "Make us whole." crap again, what do you want with me?!?

(Issac stands up with a menacing glare in his eyes. Then suddenly, he turns pale and falls back onto bed)

Issac: More? No. No, there can't be more. That marker was the only one.

Issac: A fragment? A copy? That's what it was? No. Can't be.

Issac: Wait, don't go. Why tell me? Nicooooooole!

_End replay_

**************************

Direct line to the Chairman of Planetary Security, Earth Sector

Sender: Lieutenant Ethan Marks, Black Ops Division

Marks: He knows.

_End of Line_


	7. Chapter 7

Direct Line to Lieutenant Ethan Marks, Black Ops division

Sender: Chairman of Planetary Security, Earth Sector

Chairman: Your sure?

Marks: Yes sir.

Chairman: Bury that recording and cover it up. I don't want to give the Church or the Chairman anymore fuel.

Marks: Talking of which, how is the church situation?

Director: Bad. I banned that high Abbot, but now I'm getting thousands of messages from other church members.

Marks: Truly?

Director: Look for yourself. (Link)

Marks: 40,371 messages in inbox, and from 26 different planets. Huh.

Director: As if I didn't have enough problems. Think you could get a hacker to set up a filter for me?

Marks: Sure, oh and how's the investigation?

Director: Got a lead on the Chairman. Hopefully he'll turn up guilty.

Marks: Right well I have another interrogation to set up so bye. Oh and I have something for you to read. (Link)

_Log Out: Marks_

Director: No…You can't be considering….

******************

_Recording Online_

(Issac is sitting down at the table again, this time eating a burger from a fast-food bag on the table. Marks walks in.)

Marks: Finally hungry?

Issac: Starving.

Marks: Good, considering you haven't eaten for four days.

Issac: *grunt*

Marks: Now on to business, let us talk about your RIG again, I'm a curious about the way you…

Issac: No.

Marks: Pardon?

Issac: Lets talk about how I got to Earth. That's the big question you were waiting for right?

Marks: To be honest, I though you had mental trauma over that.

Issac: I got better

Marks: Right, well do get started then.

Issac: After beating that hive mind monster, I ran to the shuttle as fast as I could. Barely activated the takeoff sequence when that chunk of rock fell.

Marks: Yes, Kendra did have an overkill streak.

Issac: Hell yes. When I hit space the colony went up big time.

Marks: Huh. A what about your actions afterwards? Your recorder was broken.

Issac: Truth be told I'm still a little fuzzy on that. What I remember was turning to see a necro Nicole next to me which nearly got me out of fright but then it disappeared.

Marks: Disappeared?

Issac: Yeah, it only screeched "Your race dooms itself." before disappearing

Marks: Scary what next?

Issac: I docked with the Ishimura, planning to repair the shock point drive on the shuttle because someone broke its initializer and power cells.

Marks: And the Necromorphs, did they hinder you?

Issac: No. They were all dead.

Marks: Zombie like dead, as in every member of the Ishimura crew was one of them and trying to kill you?

Issac: As in every single Necromorph lied down and stopped. Forever.

Marks: The killing of the Hivemind killed all of them?

Issac: Yeah. I'm not sure how long it took, but I managed to repair the drive on the shuttle and left and went to Earth and there you go.

Marks: And to think I was worked up over how you got to Earth. Not very dramatic.

Issac: Not real…Graghhhh!

(Issac collapses to the floor holding his head and shaking)

Issac: Go away! You can't have me!!

(Issac's eyes flash for blue to red to back to blue)

Marks: Get a doctor in here!

_End Recording_

_****************_

To the Chairman of the CEC

Dear Chairman,

Your fate is sealed my good sir. You crossed over the line and now you shall pay. I have evidence of your guilt and it will come to use. Your actions are unforgivable and would have caused a cataclysm like the which humanity has never seen. Your lucky that was stopped, because death would have been a blessing for you.

From,

The Director of Planetary Security, Earth Sector


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone for giving me such nice reviews. Please continue to give me your criticism and ideas, I am open to all.**

_Chat Room: Rethburians Team Slayer Round_

Bossman01: Why are we using a Halo 4 server to communicate?

D. Enlightner : Because somehow they manage to keep listening in on our talks. Video game servers aren't monitored though.

Bossman01: Oh.

Whodaman: Veto! Veto! This was supposed to be CTF! WTF dude?1

Bossman01: Vulgar.

D. Enlightner: Indeed

Rethburian: Quit your wining Who. We did CTF last time.

Whodaman: And those two did swat! Actually play dudes!

Bossman01: STFU

D. Enlighter: Your getting local.

_L33tdood joined_

L33tdood: Wazzup dudes!

Bossman01: How does he keep finding us!?

_Game start_

*******************************

Direct Line, Lieutenant Marks to Director of Planetary Security

Director: I almost have the Chairman situation in hand, how are you on the Abbot?

Marks: I have him under constant watch. All his conversations are being monitored, all his actions cataloged.

Director: How on Earth can you do that?

Marks: None of your business Dood.

Director: What?

Marks: Nothing. Oh, got the latest report of Issac Clarke

Director: How is he? You haven't been doing your regular interrogations.

Marks: In a clinical state of decline. Looks like he go infected with a substrain of the corruption. Delayed activation tacked on to a powerful virus, not a good combo.

Director: Oh dear. You do have him under quarentine don't you?

Marks: Yes, along with marines issued with his weapons, but I got Doctors trying to synthesize an antiode right now.

Director: This is bad. And we have another problem as well.

Marks: What?

Director: The Ishimura has just gone missing.

Marks: Missing?

Director: No wreckage, no shockpoint tail, nothing is left of it in the Aegis system. Down to every last piece of plating that was blown off.

Marks: Oh dear.

Director: Worse, a lot of people have been going missing lately. All unitologists. Tens of thousands are going missing every month and we have no clue as to what they are doing. All my spys have been neutralized and my contacts within the church are gone.

Marks: I believe the term for this is "Queer."

Director: Either way, we have trouble.

***************************

_Map: Construct_

Bossman01: So. The plan is in effect.

D. Enlightner: It is, the holy path's gates are now open. The great ships are being prepaired. Now all of faith will join us.

L33tdod: Dood! Hold the flag!

D. Enlighter: Go away! (Guns down L33tdood)

Bossman01: Think he overheard you?

D. Enlighter: No, and besides...

*****************************

_Luna station, executive quarters_

(The camera shows a man sitting, facing a computer away from the camera)

???: (Reading) ...what could he do with that information? Heh heh heh.

(Figure turns to face camera)

Marks: Those doods are in for a world of pain. *Evil laughter*


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and ideas. I'm thinking of wrapping up this story soon, though a sequel is in the works, I can only do so much with recordings and letters.**

****************

Judicial case TK473962-99T234

Security level: Omega Zero

Subject: Chairman of the CEC

Verdict: Guilty, sentenced to penal colony labor for life.

******************

_(Inside Private Chat Room: Eden)_

Bossman01: Its over.

D. Enlightener: What?

Bossman01: The game is up. The trial's been run, I'm out.

D. Enlightener: Pity, but very well. We don't need you now anyway.

Bossman01: But…you, you swore! You swore that I would have a place upon the path!

D. Enlightener: Only the truly faithful may walk upon the blessed path Altman set upon us. And your faith leaves much to be desired.

Bossman01: This cannot be!

_L33tdood logged in_

L33tdood: Well ain't this shocking

Bossman01: How do you keep finding us!?!

L33tdood: When you are a network head overseer, you tend to be the cyber god.

Bossman01: Who are you?!?

(The screen glitches and restarts. L33tdood changes to Marks)

D. Enlightener: huh

Marks: Yes, it was me all along mister chairman. I must say, the conversations you two had were quite cryptic and enlightening

Bossman01: Why you…

D. Enlightener: bleh, your too late anyways.

Marks: ?

D. Enlightener: The prophet is about to awaken.

Marks: Prophet?

D. Enlightener: He who had received the holiest of gifts from the master of our future. Who he smote so we may walk the path…

Marks: !

_Marks logged out_

D. Enlightener: And he shall bring a new future to mankind and let our forefathers arrive!

Bossman01: …

Bossman01: holy shit

*************************

Direct line to the Head of Luna station Medical, Eva Everston

Marks: We need Issac under quarantine! Now!!

Eva: We can't. We already sent him down to Area 97, we can't help him here.

Marks: Gahh! Tell me hes under guard!

Eva: Yes, a light security force.

Marks: Gah!

_End of line_

Eva: Huh?

*************************

Memo to General Sturnn

From: Lieutenant Marks, Black ops

I need ten of your best marine squads on the _Evestance _ASAP for rearmament and deployment on a code Red Zero Wildfire. We have a situation on Earth.

*************************

Reply Memo to Lieutenant Marks, black ops

From: General Sturnn

I have ten squads en route to the _Evestance_. Requesting information on Red Zero wildfire.

***********************

Reply Memo to General Sturnn

From: Lieutenant Marks, Black ops

Information granted: we have someone who must be killed or we'll end up with a war on our homeworld we will most likely lose.

Subject to be terminated: Issac Clarke


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, this is the end to Dead Space Aftermath, I'll be switching over to a new series to cover the next arc. Please rate and review!**

To: The Faithful of Altman

The time has come. The prophet is about to awaken. Our destiny is at hand. The arks made by your hands shall now bear you to the holy land. Go forth now, and prepare for the future.

From: High Abbot Cargland

* * * * *

_Audio Link Online_

Director: You better have a damn fine explanation for all of this.

Marks: Ah, so you noticed.

Director: Military movement is hard to cover up these day. Now explain.

Marks: Its Issac. I did a double check on the blood and DNA scans. Its the necro virus. Only its a sub strain only the hive mind could snynthesise. It overwrites the bodies functions steadily over time, **as the person is still alive!**

Director: Good god.

Marks: Gets worse, checked brain scans. Somethings taking over his mind and I have no clue what it is.

Director: Worse and worse. We just transferred the next piece of project EDEN over to area 97.

Marks: Thats where Issac's being held!

Director: Exactly! I am authorizing anything up to a class-2 military or black ops action. **Get this under control!**

Sturnn: Sir.

Marks: General, whats going on?

Sturnn: This. (Link)

Marks: ...

Director: ...

Marks: We have a code **Black Omega** Wildfire.

* * * *

_Recording active_

(Issac is strapped to an operating table, shaking violently as doctors work about him.)

Doctor: Terrazine, 35 ccs.

Nurse: No effect.

Doctor 2: Hes dead!

Doctor: Hes still moving, prep crash cart!

Nurse: Ready!

Doctor: Charge 200!

Nurse: Charged 200.

Doctor: Clear!

(Issac jerks suddenly and a spike grows out of his right hand.)

Doctor 2: What the?

(Issac breaks free of the restraints and lunges at Doctor 1)

Doctor 1: (Screams)

Nurse: Security!

(Issac rips Nurse's head off and knocks recorder away)

_Recording terminated_

* * * *

Marks: ...

Director: ...

Sturnn: ...

Marks: ....Sturnn.

Sturnn: Yes Sir?

Marks: Signal every ship in the quadrant. Make a quarantine blockade over Area 97. I need military, marine, and HAZMAT forces on that Area. As many as you can.

Sturnn: Yes Sir.

Director: May god save our souls.

* * * *

_Last transmission from Area 97 prior to military blackout_

???: Its the beginning of the end for you all. Your sins shall be punished. Your misdeeds shall be put right. Your creations are now loose. Your works are your undoing. You have damned your race to oblivion by your own selfish acts of corruption. Prepare for the Unbeginning.

* * * * * * * * *

**The series will be continued in Dead Space: Consequences**


End file.
